


Lucifer

by primadonna



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Greek and Roman Mythology - Freeform, I've been on a religion binge lately, Konoha as Demi god camp!!!!!!, M/M, So much fillers for the first chapters, and a naruto binge, fillers! fillers come get ur fillers!, here is the result, not edited, so its still Konoha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-19 17:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17605622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primadonna/pseuds/primadonna
Summary: In a still older version, Persephone hears the lonely cries of the dead and goes to them willingly, showing that mercy is integral to survive. Her inclusiveness extends to all beings and Sasuke feels for the first time, at the tender age of six, that he can be accepted even though he's the son of Hades. A death-rider. A horsemen to the apocalypse.Hades does not appear at all in this retelling.





	1. One/ένας

Sasuke doesnt know when is the first time he feels the weight of hate. If that day still trembles in his bones. He's learned to let the hate bloom in his chest before exhaling it out, the hot air acidic in his lungs. His eyes burn but his chest still heaves, long and proud. His eye slices in the air, otherworldly and cursed, taking in the way Gaia pushes tragedy in to his life, the warm familiarity caress of a long-lost lover. Sasuke learns to love the ache. The slight burst of pain that radiates from his Eye, Sasuke Uchiha, son of Hades, Sasuke of the last Sharingan. Itachi's vein is ripped open, blood spurting in quick successful strings. His dark hair is matted as the blood starts to pool around his neck. Sasuke keeps his eyes open despite the burn of the vein behind his eye, despite the blood and tears that he tries to blink away. His hand shakes as he wipes his face with his soot covered hand. 

He's ripped away from the scene and he pitches forward into himself, letting out a small wounded noise. The hands start wandering down his body, checking for injury. He pays no mind, his eyes still firmly placed on the bloody mess of his brother. His Sharingan whirls.

"Stop," A sharp voice cuts and then a fabric is secured around his eyes. He reacts violently, thrashing and convulsing, blindly touching the blood soaked ground to feel for his brother. He feels a cold hand on his ankle and hes being yanked forward, ignoring the squelch of blood and the rapidly darkening liquid on his shirt. He tries to rip the fabric off but the arms are up. Yanking him away, away, away,

He's crying now, body shaking with the force, as he pleads. "Please," he sobs. His vision is obscured and he can only make out silver hair.

"Kakashi," he breathes out like a prayer. The answering hand is warm and he's pulled into a hard chest. He doesn't realize he's far gone until his mind pulses with nothing.

-

Sasuke's eight when his heart break for the first time. It isn't a clean break. It's shattered and jagged, every time he thinks about it he cuts himself on his edges. For a star to be born, there is one thing that must happen: a gaseous nebula has to collapse.

So Sasuke collapsed, he crumbled. It wasn't his destruction but his birth. His blood is ancient and his Eye whispers him the secrets of this world. It's his rite of passage, the son of Hades has to experience the depths of despair that _only_ a Hades progeny are allowed can feel. The Greeks used to whisper about his cult. They were the only extensions of the Gods that Zeus allowed to stay on earth. _The Uchiha_ , they whispered, in reverence and horror. 

When Sasuke feels more human than God, he likes to cry. He cries blood. 

He remembers sitting on his brothers lap, age six, as his brother recalls the origin stories of the Gods. His favorite God was Persephone. Sasuke still hasn't met her but he knows he will. She's not his mom but she's the closest he's ever had to having one. He's never felt the tender touch of a woman, to nurture and heal. He thinks that even though she's in the underworld, her favorite season is winter and not spring. In some ancient retellings, before the Western aristocratic way of thinking hindered humanity's evolution, she wasn't a young girl. 

_—_ No, she was a grown woman in her prime, looking for adventure and finding it in the deep timbre of Hades voice. 

In a still older version, Persephone hears the lonely cries of the dead and goes to them willingly, showing that mercy is integral to survive. Her inclusiveness extends to all beings and Sasuke feels for the first time, at the tender age of six, that he can be accepted even though he's the son of Hades. A death-rider. A horsemen to the apocalypse.

Hades does not appear at all in this retelling.

-

Sasuke's fourteen and alone in the world. He sleeps with his legs dangling off the bed to let the monsters know he's willing. 

-

Sasuke's sixteen when the oracle starts talking about a boy that will change the world. He will be Atlas, the world will rest on his shoulders. He will be Gaia, made from sinew and dirt and something ancient  _— pressed to the finest perfection._

-

He's wild when they find him. A tiny thing at the time, scrawny and tan. Sasuke hears the stories. It's a typical retrieval mission, executed by the elder half-bloods. There's three of them and they find a beautiful boy with eyes like gold and hair the color of the sun. It's a foretelling, a anomaly. Once upon a time, a oracle spoke, in crazed whispers, body shivering. Her eyes was downcast, like the earth was telling her something and she had to listen.

_The blood of the Gods run through his veins, his rage will drown the world_

The words appear in his mind easily, the Sharingan misses nothing. The stories that follow are of Herculean legend. The boy started as dead-last in Konoha but now is one of the most formidable opponents you'll ever come across on the battlefield. His last name is Uzumaki and everything connects in place. There is stories of the clans that were blessed by the Gods, gifted with abilities only that clan could achieve. The Uzumaki rivaled the Senju with unique bloodline abilities. The Senju and the Uchiha came out on top of all clans and the Uzumaki were wiped from existence. Sasuke figures, the world was due for a Uzumaki revival anyway. And so the world turns, and Gaia plots.

He blinks back to the present when a hand appear in front of his face. He snatches and squeezes and lets out a tiny smirk when a small groan emits from the former.

"Maa, Sasuke," Kakashi pouts, falling in to step with Sasuke. "Don't be rude."

"I'm not," Sasuke says. He shields his eye from the afternoon sun and looks around the mostly deserted camp grounds. If he strains his Sharingan, he can see half the camp playing in a water-sport game deep in the forest. He turns to Kakashi.

"There was another prophecy," he says. Kakashi straightens from his crouch and lifts a eyebrow.

"Do tell."

"The blood of the Gods run through his veins, his rage will drown the world," Sasuke imitates the oracle's tone. Kakashi's one eye slants thoughtfully, "I have a lead on who it might be."

"Oh?" Sasuke questions, taking off his shoulder armor and placing it on a near-by table. "Who?"

"Not here," Kakashi hums and looks toward the forest, at something Sasuke knows he can't see.

Sasuke rolls his eyes, hard. "Be more detailed, I'm begging you," he deadpans.

Kakashi's one eye smiles, "Someone from Camp Konoha," he sings.

Sasuke hopes his eyes don't get stuck in the back of the head from how much he rolls his eyes in Kakashi's presence. "Okay," he says slowly, "What is this person's name?"

Kakashi whirls out of existence before Sasuke can question him more. Sasuke breathes, annoyed, and jerkily retrieves the armor he's put down. He slowly peruses the camp ground, lightly bringing his fingers to un-knot whatever's gunk is in his hair from his last mission. He's alone for less than five minutes before Sai's blank expression is in his line of sight. He speedily tries to retrieve his things but Sai starts talking before he can leave.

"Sasuke," Sai says, face blank.

"Sai," Sasuke nods and curls his fingers in the grooves of his armor. Sai follows his fingers and cracks a very scary smirk. He doesn't say anything. Sasuke blinks at him then releases a hot puff of air, the fire in his chest curling at the sight of his ex-teammate. He pushes past him and strides to his apartment, on the other side of the camp. The sun has started to set and a chill hangs in the evening hair. He reaches his door but pauses _—_

He whirls around in just enough time to avoid the wide swing of a sword that would've severed his spinal cord. His Sharingan whirls to life and he's springing in to action the same time the other realizes he's avoided the blow. He blows out smoothly and velvety, the fire spewing out from his mouth, surrounds the victim. The intruder shrieks and scrambles to start hand signs but Sasuke's already done with him by then. He lifts his foot and kicks hard on the chest, making the intruder fall down with a sharp thud. Sasuke follows them on the way down, foot firmly secured on the chest. The interaction lasts less than five seconds. He digs his heel in the tender flesh of the man's throat and feels the hard swallow beneath it. His eye is whirling, taking in the scene. 

The man is sprawled out underneath his foot. His eyes look around wildly, trying not to focus on Sasuke's eye. He has a death grip on Sasuke's foot like he's trying to alleviate the pressure. Sasuke's vindictive so he buries it in more. The man balks.

"Talk," Sasuke voice stills the air. The man's eyes flick to him and he cringes as he makes his mistake but he can't look away now  _—_ not with Sasuke no Sharingan, the last remaining heir to the Uchiha cult. The man's morbidly fascinated, even when facing his death, of this elusive clan member. He's heard about the Sharingan in theory but nothing could have prepared him for _this_. 

The man talks, dazed. "I was hired to take you to Konoha."

Sasuke blinks and uses his Sharingan to put the man under a spell. Nothing to horrifying but enough for Sasuke to grit his teeth and drag the man by the cuff of his shirt, down his apartment, and down to the meeting hall where he knows Kakashi has disappeared to. He bangs open the door with his foot and yells, "Kakashi! Get your ass down here!"

He props the man on the table and ends the nightmare. The man shudders and face plants on the table, Sasuke ignores him. Kakashi strolls in, whistling cheerfully.

"I don't like seeing you more than once a day," He starts, one eye crinkling.

Sasuke's brows knit and he gestures dramatically, "Then stop sending people to kill me."

"It's called retrieval," Kakashi hums and pokes the slumped over figure of the man. 

"Then just _retrieve_!" Sasuke emphasizes, scowl etched on his face. "Why did he have a sword?"

"Entertainment," Kakashi says, face blank.

Sasuke sticks up his middle finger. "I'm here."

"Good," Kakashi hums and fingers a scroll that he has in his hands, "read this." Sasuke reaches and takes the scroll, eyes methodically sweeping through the writing. His Sharingan whirls as he examines the paper. He hands it back to Kakashi.

"I know you've visited Konoha before and you don't really like it," Kakashi starts, "but I need you to take on my diplomatic missions to and from Konoha. I will be busy for the next three months."

"That's oddly accurate," Sasuke mutters suspiciously and eyes Kakashi, "what did you do?"

"I resent that and the fact that you think I automatically have done something," Kakashi's lazy stare morphs in to amusement. Sasuke's not impressed.

"Plus," he steamrolls over Sasuke, voice bored, "I know you like active missions but you're my right hand," he presses.

Sasuke's waves his hand so Kakashi can stop talking, "yeah yeah, flattery will go you nowhere." He pauses and squints at Kakashi, "what is it that I have to do?"

"Keep in contact with Konoha, update on anything suspicious between the land of us two and finally," he pauses for dramatic effect and then continues, "Introduce yourself."

Sasuke's lips curls up at that and Kakashi notices because he says very pointedly, hissing _—_ "Get off over yourself, Death rider." _  
_

Sasuke stills and he sneers at Kakashi, "Easy, friend killer."

Kakashi stills and his matching Sharingan whirls on Sasuke. He stares _—_ one, two _—_

His chest tightens painfully but he shoves it down, like he does everything else he doesn't want to acknowledge. He nods at Kakashi and moves past him. Kakashi stops him on the way out, "You leave in two days. Stop by for a quick debriefing." Then hes gone. Sasuke tries to rub off the feeling of _letting people down_ blooming throughout his chest. 

-

The morning dawns sharp and poignant, like the universe is on some cosmic joke that Sasuke doesn't know about. He ignores the feeling of apprehension in his chest. His bones feel rattled, skin pulled tight. Sasuke is a superstitious person by his very nature and he squints in confusion. It's literally a diplomatic mission, so what is Gaia trying to tell him? He stops and lowers his hand to the ground, feeling.

The burst of chakra from his arm down, down, down, feels so unbelievably right. Both Sasuke's eyes are swirling now, looking far below than the shallow surface he's feeling right now. He feels the cold tendrils of the underworld lick up his fingers from his chakra and he pulls the strength from the abyss. It crawls around him and settles his nerves. For now.

 He pauses in his apartment and takes stock of his clothes. It's a diplomatic mission, so he figures he should dress the part and not come in warrior's armor. It's winter so he wears a red turtleneck and throws another sweater over, this time black. He puts on his favorite black jeans and laces his shoes. He meets Kakashi outside the banquet hall.

Kakashi nods his approval at his clothes and then shoves a bag at him.

"For the Hokage," is all he says. Sasuke nods. 

Kakashi turns his face upwards, like the strange nature of the air is effecting him too. Sasuke decides to ask.

"Do you feel that?"

Kakashi hums and nods, "Always listen to your instincts." That's all he says.

Sasuke wants to roll his eyes again but he made a pact to himself that he needs to _stop_.

"Alright," he says. 

Kakashi says, "I'm not worried about you. You rival even me in fighting," he smiles, "but don't underestimate Konoha. Find Tsunade, the Hokage. Make sure the Hyuuga family is in attendance."

Sasuke nods and throws the bag over his shoulder. He squints and then sighs, quickly flicking through hand-signs. Aoda pops up in a small cloud of smoke. Her face is regal and poised, tongue coming out to hiss.

"Master," her voice is velvet.

Sasuke smirks at her, "Aoda." She squints at him and then acquiesces, can see the dark corners of his heart. He's always loved her for it. She slithers up his arm and around his shoulders, settling for curling around his neck. Her black scales glint in the sunlight, holographic shimmering, making her appear incandescence and otherworldly. She's one of the oldest demons in existence, when the ancient Gods walked the earth, even before Zeus and Hera. The Titans. She's made her family in the nook of Sasuke's apartment, two beautiful girls. Sasuke and her are bound by blood. When he called one night, she was the one who found him in his own puddle of blood, filling his lungs. She nursed him and never left.

"Lets go visit Konoha," she purrs. Sasuke squints at the gates of his camp and lets his feet carry him. He feels _Konoha_ rattle in his bones and stretch them, like it's trying to see if he has anymore room to love something. He doesn't. He starts to walk.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Yes, the ancient stories of Persephone are real. I'm studying world religion and I'm a self-proclaimed conspiracy theorist. I like to know information not known to the general public, rest assured, by the end of this story, you'll know these stories too.  
> 2) Konoha + Greek mythology mash up, I'll try to live up to standards I've set for myself for this story  
> 3) Inspired by the Heroes of Olympus (or Percy Jackson, whichever ones you've read), Sasuke lives in a camp for demi-gods but it has naruto elements obviously (hokages + clans + abilities, etc) literally Naruto universe but I threw greek gods in the mix this is gonna be fun  
> 4) Konoha is a camp AND village, I'll expand on it more next chapter - also Sasuke's camp... hasnt been named theres a reason for this bear with me while everything unfolds  
> 5) Title - Lucifer (literally means): bringer of light


	2. Two/δύο

It takes a week before Sasuke sees the homestretch. His feet don't ache, per se, but he hasn't been on a diplomatic mission in a long time so the stretch of a week without anything exciting is bordering on _too long_ for even Sasuke tastes. His patience is unparalleled but his chakra is blistering, scorching throughout his body. It's restless, a second skin under his superficial human one. Even Aoda is getting bored, taking to sleeping in his bag rather than out in the open with the _Annoying, Bored, Impatient S_ asuke Uchiha.

His first stop is at a small neighboring camp that he never pays attention too. The people are bustling and striding, long woven skirts hanging down to the ankles. Only a couple of chakra detectors spot him - long lost Shinobi, missing nin's, not wanting to sacrifice their life for spoils and war. The camp is a haven and Sasuke knows it's illegal - the Shinobi world is a lot of things but merciful, alas, it is not.

So, they sit and still when they see him walking in to the town. He cracks a small rueful smirk at them and ignore it. Sasuke, one upon a time, would have rushed at them, sword glinting and cutting in the air. Righteous screams of indignation and _why are you abandoning your village, jounins?_ He would have sneered the word at them, rage funneling his chakra. But he's learned and he wants to turn on his younger self, try to wipe the blood clean from his hands. Ask his younger self the questions no one dared to ask, what keeps you up at night? Forget his favorite color, Sasuke wants to know why his screams howl so loud in the midnight air.

He's cursed to walk this earth, with so much love to give sometimes he doesn't know how to breathe around it. The Uchiha are cursed. He knows and he still falls prey to it. He'll catch himself, in the dead of the night, falling to his knees. The mighty Uchiha, second in command to Hatake Kakashi himself, brought to his knees with no elaborate jutsu but from his past indiscretions. It's not his place to take anyone's life, even if he's a death-rider. But, he's built himself anew the night he unlocked his Sharingan and again when Itachi's own eyes sat prettily in Sasuke's sockets. He is armor is an impenetrable one, compacted with the snow of the winter and the blood that's been passed down to him.

He's sitting down and enjoying a locally grown pomegranate. His mouth twists and sighs around the burst of the bitter juice. He spits the seed out and a trickle of blood-red juice spills down his lip. The pomegranate is a holy fruit to the cult of Hades. His eyes cut to the figures gaining ground to confront him. He peels back a fresh layer and bites, sighing upwards. He flicks his eyes up when two figures block his line of sight.

"Uchiha," the man's rough voice drawls. Sasuke flicks a disinterested look his way and continues to eat. The man huffs and starts to move closer but he stills and stops himself. Sasuke's inner demon curls prettily at the sight of his man's fear.

"Yes," he starts.

The man jerks like he didn't expect Sasuke to talk back. Sasuke blows air out, annoyed. He flips his hair to the back and raises to stand. The man takes clumsy steps backwards and his friend steadies him.

"Yes?" He says more forceful, letting out his glare. The man flinches.

"What are you doing here?" He says, weak. 

"Passing," Sasuke says, coldly. 

-

Konoha is big. It's grandiose. Sasuke glares at the sight of it. 

The gates sit pretty, glittering gold in the sun. Sasuke thinks its accurate, the village that saved the Shinobi's from almost every war. Only, Sasuke knows that Konoha starts everything. It begans and ends here. He knows why  _—_ His ancestors started here. The Uchiha, the Senju, it all comes back to this village.

Sasuke lived here, once upon a time. He left when his ancestors blood coated the streets. Kakashi left with him and they've never looked back. Sasuke couldn't live here, with ghosts under every lamp post, shimmery and tearful in the moonlight glow. He felt everything, the screams, the terror, he still feels it every time the word _Konoha_ rings throughout his ears. It's a weakness that he still has and doesn't know if it'll be anything other than the living embodiment of the naive Sasuke Uchiha and the day he awakened his Sharingan. He seen his mother, one night, three months after the massacre. She was a vision, a white gown with her long black hair flowing down her back, glinting incandescent in the night. He couldn't do anything but bow forward, trying in vain to try to touch, ground, to _stay_. She disappeared, leaving a trail of tears that soaked Sasuke's hair. He cut it off after that.

It's long again, he thinks, startled. He feels his hair lightly. 

Aoda pops her head out of the bag, she sighs and moves to rest on his shoulder. She rubs her scale lightly on his neck and nips at his neck. The sharp sting soothes his nerves and he walks toward the gate. He eyes the ANBU that are hiding in the trees, shoulders tense at him. He knows how he looks.

Kakashi isn't here but Sasuke Uchiha is. The last Uchiha that has left and only returns when it's absolute necessary. He's a threat, he knows, because theres no love lost between him and Konoha. The symbol of the Uchiha shines, branding, on his arm. The ancient script of a death-rider curls around his neck and the rest is obscured from outside vision, settles past his shoulder. It's peeking out even with his turtle neck. He murmurs a _'tch'_ and continues walking, gait open and lazy. It's a show of power, because he knows the ANBU is there and they know too. They don't intercept him but by the time he's at the gate entrances, a body drops down from the trees.

The body straightens and turns to look at him. He's tall with a lazy expression that rivals even Kakashi. Sasuke can see an impressive amount of chakra but dismisses the guy's strength easily. His hair is up in shark spikes. His body is stiff.

"Welcome," he drawls. He crosses his arms.

Sasuke hums and throws a two-fingered salute. The man eyes him, sharp. "The Hokage is expecting you," he says and that's that. He turns and Sasuke follows. They walk further in to Konoha. Sasuke keeps his gaze straight ahead even though he feels eyes watching him as he gets closer to the main square. Whispers erupt and his shoulder tense on his accord. His guard throws a sharp glance at the sharp sting of defense chakra. He dismisses the guy with a lazy wave of his hand and then they teleport.

When he makes it to the Hokage tower, he inhales sharper. His last memory of this place is the day after the massacre. It's like rubbing salt on a wound that didn't heal properly. They teleport to the room right outside the Hokage's door. He breaths in the mingling of chakras in the building and let's his shoulder relax. No one is a threat here and for that, he's grateful. Going to a different Shinobi village and killing off the civilians is not something he likes, he's not the son of Ares.

The guy knocks, a quick succession of coded sounds. Sasuke waits, Aoda still curled around him. There's a loud bang and then a hasty greeting. The guard opens the door and they walk inside. The Hokage sits on her chair, expression immediately sheepish. The guy cocks his eyebrow and then laughs, sharp.

The room is a explosion of black ink, coating the desk and walls. Sasuke blinks and takes it all in before his expression settles on the Hokage. Her expression stills and she sits up straighter, appraising him.

"Uchiha," she says.

He doesn't bow. "Hokage," no honorifics.

She squints at him and then throws a look at the bystander, "Shikamaru, get the Hyuugas."

The guy, no Shikamaru, nods and teleports out. Once he's out, Sasuke rolls his neck and slides neatly in to the chair in front of the desk. He throws a small close lipped smile her way and is rewarded with a row of pearly whites.

"Hey kid," she says, voice soft. "Or should I say man now?" She wiggles her brows.

Sasuke grins, feral. "You have no idea."

She tilts her head back and laughs, "the village misses you."

Sasuke's expression stills but she barrels on, "I know, I know. You can't come back," she waves her hand. She stops and squints at him, "sorry, correction: I missed you."

Sasuke's eyes crinkle and he gets a mouthful of the Hokages' hair. He kisses the top of her head and she eases back. They met before she was Hokage, when she didnt live in Konoha and had a drinking and gambling problem. She taught him how to heal instead of hurt and that he was more than just a death-rider, a bad omen that brings death and reeks of the terror of Hades. He taught her that she was still loved even if she didn't think so. He doesn't visit her, the memories of his family still sit, curdled in his stomach like something raw. 

Theres no love lost though. She eases back with just enough time for Shikamaru and a Hyuuga to appear. The Hyuuga looks startled and rightfully so. Sasuke knows whenever he visits that the only person who knows is the Hokage and her-right hand. Once upon a time it was Kakashi and now it looks like its Shikamaru. His status as a clan-head and the son of a ancient God cements that everything and everywhere he goes is silent, covert and black ops.

"Uchiha," The Hyuuga reclines his head. Sasuke squints and him and tries to connect the familiar face from his childhood. Neji.

"Hyuuga," he says respectfully. A loud clap startles him and he turns to Tsunade and her expression is mischievous. "Introduction done! Next," she leans forward and whispers, "whats up?"

The Hyuuga sputters at her casual questioning and Shikamaru leans against the wall, watching the exchange. Sasuke smirks and reclines against the chair, resting his foot on the Hokage desk. Hyuuga's protests get louder and Sasuke throws him a smirk. His face turns bright red and his glare rivals Sasuke's.

"Everything, Hokage-sama," he purrs.

-

By the time he's out, he's slightly warm from the sake Tsunade kept pouring him. He smacks his lips together and starts outside the crisp evening air. He opens his eyes at the person who's stepped in his line of sight.

Pink hair, cropped and jagged, with suspicious green eyes stare at him. He startles and realizes who it is.

She has a bag full of medical supplies tucked under her arm and she looks likes she's seen a ghost. Sasuke snorts because maybe she has. With a rich history like Konoha, ghosts live on every corner. Her mouth opens and then closes before she's moving forward, slight. 

Sasuke watches her, carefully. The alcohol creates a sort of detached interest. He left when they were both on Team 7 with Kakashi. Sakura lost her teammate and Sensei in the span of a night. 

"Sasuke," her mouth puffs out his name, the small cloud of frigid air disappearing. He nods.

"Sakura," he says, even. 

She startles, like she can't even believe he remembers her name. Of course he does. It rattles his bones, how easily she thought he forgot Konoha, like this place didn't raise him too  _—_ until it forced him to become adult.

He stares at her and can't figure what to say, so he doesn't. She stands and stares. He's turning to leave when she says, "can we spar?"

He jerks and looks at her. Her face is pinched like she didn't want to ask but her eyes are fierce, determined. She isn't the daughter of any God but she's a damn good Shinobi. 

He hums and and she holds out a hand. He smirks and takes her hand. They teleport to a training ground. It's the same one that Sasuke would have fought in if he stayed to partake in the Chuunin exams. She puts the bag down and walks to the other side of the training ground. He does the same and shrugs out of his coat, leaving him feeling way too fancy in his turtle neck. She snorts at him and he offers a small smirk.

She shrugs off her shiny bangles and then she's off. Sasuke's surprised at the burst of Chakra but easily sidesteps her. She swipes a leg and he catches it and pushes her off. She huffs and swings at him but he ducks that too.

"Fight me!" She huffs, "turn on your eye thingy and fight me." It ends on a broken plea. He pauses and watches the way her shoulder are heaving and knows she needs this with him. She never fully healed either. He lets the Sharingan awake and then he's off, throwing her to the ground and pinning her in five seconds. She pants on the dirty floor and convulses, lashing out. He shoves her further to the ground. She whimpers. He lets up at the sound and she slowly sits up, a gleam in her eye. Sasuke watches as she gathers chakra in her fist and she slam it into the ground where Sasuke is standing. His cry of alarm if cut off when the ground beneath him crumbles and almost takes him with it.

"Whats wrong? The son of Hades can't take a little dirt?" She spits, eyes malevolent. Sasuke's almost sad to see it. War and anguish shape people in funny ways.

He tuts at her and feels the fire burning in his chest, and unleashes it. Three figures flank the training ground now and shields Sakura in time to avoid scorching her skin. The ANBU guards aren't so lucky. They hiss as it licks at them. 

-

Sasuke gives it two hours. Then, he's teleporting on to the Hokage's window seal. He pauses for a minute and knows how bad of a idea this is. He does it anyway. He easily walks on the roof and slides inside, feet landing softly on the carpet. He's ready for the attack the moment it comes. He reaches at the offending hand that went to go for his hair and twists. Lining the person flush with his body to use as a human shield. The man's air leaves him in a whoosh.

He walks further in the room, the man secured in front of him. He eyes the room and is mildy disgusted at how many ANBU are in the room and outside the door. Tsunade is watching him with sharp sad eyes. 

"Put him down," she says. Sasuke rolls his eyes.

"Call off your mutts," he snaps. He gestures around to emphasize and the ANBU stiffen at the wild and sharp movement. Tsunade frowns and calls it off. Sasuke shoves the man off of him and the man falls on his knees. He gets up swiftly and looks at Sasuke, fearfully. It's Shikamaru. Sasuke holds his eyes and then dismisses it.

"Come," she beckons, still frowning. He straightens and offers his arm, she takes it. She's starts directing him to a compound to the Uchiha estate but not quite - still a little ways off. He relaxes at that and pays attention to the claws shes digging in his arm.

"Sakura?" She snaps, "really."

Sasuke sputters, indignant. "Look," he points at himself and pouts theatrically, "they come to me! I'm trying to be covert," he sneers the last word.

Tsunade's chakra is still blazing. "What part of fighting Sakura is covert," she deadpans.

"None of it," he answers, cheerfully. 

"Be careful," she starts, "theres people who would kill anyone who touched Sakura like you did."

Sasuke rolls his eyes, pact disappearing with himself to stop rolling them. Everyone in Konoha is dramatic as hell and he can't wait to leave. "First of all," he holds up his one finger, "I would like to see someone try." He holds up a second finger. "I'm not challenging anyone to Sakura's honor, hell I just seen her for the first time in years. I don't need a jealous boyfriend pestering me here too."

Tsunade laughs, eyes amused. "You'll meet him."

Sasuke doesnt bother correcting her, he'll be here for two more days. Not a lifetime. 

The silence is nice until its not. "We're going to meet with the Elders."

Sasuke's good mood dissipates. He stops, abruptly. "What," he hisses, a fire building in his chest, "would make you think that is a good idea?"

Tsunade doesnt react to his mood and continues, "there is bigger things at work, Sasuke." 

He can't help the way his breath comes out in small streams of smoke. She pushes open a creaking old door and Sasuke is floored. A large grandiose table is in the middle and the chairs and full with the people that Sasuke wants to cut down, and watch how they scream. His chakra is insistent now, buzzing beneath his skin. 

Tsunade walks past and sits at the head of the table, making herself known. Sasuke stays standing. If he sits, it shows everything is forgiven and he has a seat with the Elders. He doesn't want it. He wants to take his sword and carve his initials in the wood before he burns them all. He walks around the table, eyes open and Sharingan whirling. Like a predator circling his prey. The Elders are stiff and they're fear balms his savage soul. He doesn't pay attention to the interruption that comes from another newcomer entering through the door. He wants to remember this.

He only stops when a loud scream echos in the night air. His head snaps up and Tsunade is already out the door. He follows, quickly and efficiently. It's outside of Konoha and Sasuke moves deftly through the foliage. The clearing opens and it's a Hyuuga and another man.

This Hyuuga is a she. Sasuke, in the back of his mind, connects her from his childhood. Hinata.

The man, however, is a complete stranger to him. The man is deftly cutting down the rogue ninjas, one after one. He's using a long sword. He weaves it like its attached to his arm. Sasuke's mind jumps and flickers to Kakashi - one of the last Samurai. Evidently not, Sasuke says sourly. Sasuke opens his Sharingan fully, only to choke at the mere presence of this man. His chakra burns, theres no other way to describe it. It's scorching, a power heady and ancient. It blisters and forces Sasuke to open his other Sharingan. 

The man's presence is outlined in a warm yellow chakra hue that flares in bright oranges and reds. His hair is glinting in the moonlight, strands silky and messy. Sasuke catches a glimpse of gold before he has to sidestep the horde of ANBU that's raced past him to help the mysterious man. He frowns at the notion that he man couldn't handle it on his own or: that Sasuke won't get to watch him. 

He only decides to help when two of the ANBU's are knocked out cold because the blonde man is to busy being distracted by his female counterpart to do a good job. Or when also when: Tsunade pushes at him with her strength, sending him a silent message to help. 

He sighs, like he can't believe he's protecting Konoha again, and rolls his neck. His tattoos glow underneath his sweater as he furrows his brow. He slaps his hand down and curls his fingers in to the dirt. His chakra pulses around them. The ground lights up prettily, blue and white zigzagging on the ground. The rogue ninjas frown and freeze. It catches them easily in it's chakra ensnare as he flicks a finger and the ground starts to shake. Then, small groans emit from the ground. The man has faltered now in his heroic quests, caught up in Sasuke's trajectory. His eyes follow the chakra lighting the ground and continue until he settles his gaze on Sasuke.  Sasuke's first thought is: his eyes are bright cerulean blue. They rival Poseidon's sea. He could crash ships with eyes like those. His second is that the man's gaze is as heated and searing as his chakra projects. Sasuke's catches the small gold hoops in both ears and cant't help a sharp _something_ in his chest. It tugs at a memory but he pushes it down for later studying.

The ground splits and three dead shinobi arise. They're ugly hideous things that only Sasuke has the access too. He spits a ancient Greek word at them and they direct their glazed over pupils to the rogue ninjas. They're powerful too, old and experience men that died in the battlefield. He hesitates and slides a quick glance at Tsunade, who watches the scene with intense eyes. She blinks at him then jerks her head. He takes it as permission to finally release the ache of ennui he's felt since he first started the trip. He taps his foot twice on the floor, a ritual to his brother, and then he's off. He head's for the captain of the group and know he's found him when he's not foolishness enough to walk away. The guy's lip snarl and starts hand signals. Sasuke jumps back as a water jutsu comes at him, full force. He smiles darkly and releases the fire that's been building since the interaction with the Elders. He blows smoothly and a a wall of fire protects him, angry and red. Sasuke teleports out from the wall and right next to the other man. The man jerks, terrified of the speed, and slashes at Sasuke with his sword. Sasuke ducks and aims a hard shove at the man's abdomen and feels the stomach underneath react. The man sputters, blood curling down his chin. Sasuke aims another under the chin and then the man's down. His 'tch' after the fight is loud. Sending such weak ninjas to attack Konoha's shinobi? He eyes the symbol and straightens, ears perking to other sounds. The blonde man finishes his fight with a powerful roundhouse kick and everyone winces as a loud crack is heard. He flicks his hand and the three undead are already vanishing into the air. 

Sasuke turns to Tsunade and she's already exchanging heated conversation with Shikamaru. The rest of the ANBU team is interrogating Hinata. Sasuke looks back to the man and finds him staring in the startling blue eyes. Sasuke takes small shift backward, uneasy at the way the man was able to get alot closer than before without Sasuke hearing or sensing it. His Sharingan is awake and open.

The blonde man eyes him uneasily, also. His posture is rigid, like he knows not to underestimate Sasuke even if he walked in with the Hokage. Sasuke can't tell whether to be wary or impressed. The man eventually flits his eyes away to take in the scene with Hinata and turns sharply, long white robe swirling, and walks to the Hyuuga. Sasuke grinds his teeth, suddenly on edge. Did the man actually assess Sasuke and assume that he wasn't a threat enough to keep his eye on?

The ANBU surround the area, assess and start restraining the enemy-nins. Sasuke is saved from his thoughts when Tsunade stops him.

"Sasuke," She says evenly but quiet enough so only them two can hear. Shikamaru is gone. He hums at her.

"Shikamaru is already setting up the interrogation rooms as we speak. We'll know why they were just ambushed," She says.

Sasuke hums again and doesn't answer. She continues, "we will reschedule the meeting with the elders tomorrow. In the meantime, go get some rest and then you'll meet at the tower so we can talk about your casual uses of necromancy." 

Sasuke jerks to stare at her. Her countenance is furious and her lips are thinning. She gestures at where the three dead nins were just at. "What was that?"

Sasuke's expression turns sheepish and he scratches the back of his head. "I'm tired," he fake yawns, "I'll see you tomorrow, Hokage-sama!"

He's already three feet away before she's yelling, "Damn you, Uchiha! Report at eight tomorrow, Death rider." She snarls the last one but her eyes are light.

Sasuke perches on the tree, surveying the scene. Every one is watching him go, including the blonde man. He has his hand on the woman's arm but his eyes are latched on Sasuke's every movement.

Sasuke winks throws a evil smirk at Tsunade, "I thought no one was suppose to know I'm here and now you're announcing my name. Seems like your getting old and forgetful, granny."

He runs away before he can hear the string of curses that she lets out. 

-

Sasuke wakes to birds chirping. He blinks at the sight from his window and lets out a small laugh of disbelief. It's way too peaceful for a ninja village. He drags his body out from the safe warm cocoon and stretches. He blearily looks around and take stock of the apartment he's stationed in for the next two days. It's bare, obviously meant for visitors. He shuffles in the kitchen and hunts for a coffee pot. He lets out another self-deprecating sigh when he can't find one. He goes through the motions in autopilot and only stops to look at his clothes.

He picks out another black outfit, this time with a more warrior edge to it. He has a feeling he's going to be getting in spontaneous fights like last night for his remaining stay in Konoha. He ponders short sleeve but dismisses it when he remembers the whispers that followed him when he arrived in Konoha. 

A small puff of smoke appear before a long scale is slowly slithering its way out of it. Aoda pauses to assess him and hisses approvingly. Sasuke rolls his eyes, hard.

"I wish you guys would stop trying to make me a diplomat," he says and shrugs out of his sleep clothes. He's jerking his jeans around his legs when she replies.

"You're the son of Hades," she hisses, "it's your birthright."

"Still," he shrugs. She sighs. 

When he's dressed, she slithers her way around his arm. "I'll accompany you."

Sasuke teleports. Dust settles as he stands outside the Hokage tower again, one time too many. Aoda snorts at his expression and leaves in a small pop. He scrunches his nose at the spot she was just at and takes to walking. He makes it outside the room without many distractions and doesn't bother knocking. He let's himself in.

Tsunade smacks her mouth shut and glares at him, "I said eight. It's nine thirty."

Sasuke takes in the rest of party that's gathered in her office. Shikamaru is back at his post, leaning on the back wall. Hinata is there again and so is the blonde man. They all straighten when he walks further in the room. He eyes all of them lightly and waves a hand at Tsunade, expression bored, "I was helping a elderly woman get her cat down from a tree."

Tsunade rolls her eyes tiredly, "Your excuses still have not gotten better since the last time we saw each other."

Sasuke smirks and smacks his lips at her. She sighs again and looks upwards, muttering a low prayer that sounds suspiciously like _smite him where he stands, Zeus._

He stays standing instead of slinking in the chair like he did the night before. She turns to the newcomers and gestures to him jerkily, "that," she points a finger, "is Sasuke Uchiha."

Hinata is the first to break from her staring and shuffles slowly towards him and bows. "Welcome home," she whispers. Sasuke kindly wants to ask her to speak the fuck up. What is she even saying? But he stills when her words ring in his ear, _welcome home._ It sounds mocking but he can tell from her earnest and terrified expression that it didn't mean to come out like that. She's beautiful, meek and timid. He appraises her for a second then nods at her, short.

 "Hyuuga," he acquiesces and she blushes at her last name used so formally. Sasuke's willing to bet she's never attended a war meeting a day in her life. His face shifts to look at the blonde man. He's watching the interaction, face impassive. He's tall, almost the same height of Sasuke. 

Sasuke takes note of the things he couldn't notice in the moonlight. He has whiskers, Sasuke thinks (kind of perturbed, kind of fascinated), identical three stripes on each cheek. His hair is messy, ruffled and perfect. His eyes are still impossibly bright and focused entirely on Sasuke. His formal wear from last night is foregone, replaced by a bright orange jumpsuit that shouldn't look good but it does. It highlights the man's unearthly features. Sasuke's skin feels tight, like he's standing in a room to small for the two of them. The man's gold hoops have been replaced with just a splattering on diamonds that line only one of his ears.

Tsunade breaks the silence and says, "Sasuke meet Naruto." 

Naruto moves first, in Sasuke's personal space. His eyes are _wide wide wide_ as he takes in Sasuke from up close. He looks like he's determined to sort Sasuke out and label him. "Hi," he says slowly, voice smooth and betraying his eyes. He sounds happy.

Sasuke hums and nods at him, "morning." He squints his eyes and tries to find what's making the blonde so happy but finds nothing. Sasuke deduces that he's one of those people. 

Sasuke's good mood evaporates as Tsunade addresses him, "we need to meet with the Elders."

Sasuke's head snaps to look at her and his chakra level plummets, ice cold. The office becomes eerily silent. "I'm beginning to think," he huffs around the blistering of his lips, the fire building in his chest, "you don't listen when I say something to you."

Tsunade countenance, in turn, is impassive and frustratingly smug, "on the contrary, I listen to everything." She waves her hand and before Sasuke can react, Shikamaru has moved from his slouch and is giving him a scroll. Sasuke controls not burning anything his hands touch.

He unrolls it and reads. He startles when he sees the familiar signature at the bottom. Madara Uchiha. He goes stock still before flicking his eyes back to Tsunade. He reads between the lines and activates his Sharingan, scanning the paper methodically. His eyes snag on a suspicious damp spot and he squints closely, lightly feeding chakra to his Sharingan. He snags the seal with his eyes and uses it's power to force it open until the scroll starts burning in his hands. He ignores Hinata's cry of alarm and studies the flame that's balancing precariously in his grip. Hellfire.

He looks up and catches the gaze of the man, no Naruto _—_ and watches the fire's reflection mare the man's face for half a second. His eyes burn molten gold in the reflection of the fire and look suspiciously like slits. He looks back down as the fire spreads throughout both hands. He holds it out for examination. All three shinobi's move closer.

Tsunade murmurs deep in her throat and eases back slightly, curling her small hand around his wrist. She holds it up and flicks her eyes to his, "that's why we need you. You're the link to the Gods." The fire is blue but the core of it is black, pulsing thick black streams that intertwine with the blue tresses. He memorizes the energy and then disperses it. The ashes of the scroll lightly float to the ground.

A groan emits from the blonde man and he pouts. Sasuke blinks at the plush red of his lips before snapping, "what?"

Naruto smacks a hand to his head and says, "we needed the scroll, idiot."

Sasuke recoils at the attitude before throwing a glare his way and mumbles, "so you're gonna overlook the fact that you couldn't even get it open before me?"

"Yes," the man says, unhesitatingly. 

Sasuke snarls and goes to insult the man when Tsunade stops him. Her face is deep in concentration. "Sasuke, let's go talk," she says and throws _the_ look. Sasuke sighs and resigns his death to be, if he refuses, by Tsunade's famous jutsu _—_ Suffocation By Large Breasts. She dismisses the rest of the crowd and then she's holding her hand out and he takes it, teleporting them to a more quiet place. The pieces of ashes from the scroll wave lightly from the breeze.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, still not sure what direction I want this fic to go in yet! Naruto and Sasuke will be getting to know each other in the next chapters!!!!!! yay to beautiful boys and the beautiful horrible feelings that they invoke in us
> 
> 1\. So! Hellfire. Almost all ancient religions have said something about hellfire - the Egyptians, Greeks, Christians. Sometimes you can dip people in the hell fire (i.e: Achilles in the river Styx. The Styx is suppose to be a river but since its located in Tartarus - the water is "hellfire." In Christianity, in the Book of Revelations, a lake of fire is mentioned five times. Instead of the Greeks literal interpretation, in Christianity it's a metaphor for eternal pain and suffering. In the Egyptian religion, a lake of fire is also included in the Coffin texts, which suggests it's lake that Amen-Ra takes on his way to the afterlife. The 1995 edition of the International Standard Bible Encyclopedia says that the Egyptian lake of fire is too remote to be relevant to the use of "lake of fire" in the Book of Revelation.  
> I took liberties and literally made it like it was an actual fire because that's a pretty popular modern way that hellfire is described so I decided to join the bandwagon. Hellfire isn't actually blue, it's still suppose to be red. Another modern description was that it never stopped being a flame, it was continuous - never to be distinguished. Unless of course there was someone who was literally born from the depths of the underworld that could ;) ring ring sasuke answer the fucking phone i'm talking shit about u


End file.
